The ninja are bad boys
by LORD OF PLANETS
Summary: Zane has to punish the other ninja when there bad spank fic don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and this is a spanking fic so if this offends you please don't read I don't support it but I'm writing this story if you don't like this please check out my other story or stories pretty soon please review and share oh yeah this is au and the ages are Cole-12, Nya-15, Jay 15, Lloyd-16, Kai-18, Zane-20 btw Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Misako are on vacation.**

 **Cole's pov**

 _I just woke up and I was really cranky I had a dream about my mom dying again and I just wanted it to go away I've been behaving really bad lately and the boys decided to start spanking me as much as I hate to admit it does keep me in line and Jay, Lloyd and Kai are starting to get spanked to. I went to the kitchen to get breakfast when I got there Zane kept asking me what was wrong I kept saying nothing but he kept asking eventually I just told him to f**k off when I heard what I said I got scared and ran away._

 **Zane's pov**

I can't believe Cole just did that he knows he's not supposed to curse and now he's running away from him maybe I should have just let it go but I just couldn't I guess it was brotherly instincts I caught Cole and he was struggling but with few swats to his butt caused him to stop.

 **No one's pov**

 _Zane flipped Cole and started spanking him he gave him ten spanks before Cole started crying, ten more he was begging after ten more Cole just kept saying sorry over and over again with a few more spanks Zane stopped and he hugged Cole and rubbed circles on his back to calm the child down he asked Cole why he was in a bad mood he explained the dream and started crying into Zane's chest, Zane hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead when he stopped crying Zane ruffled his hair and they decided to watch some TV together Cole smiled and sat on Zane's lap the whole time._

 **Ok I'm done please review and share btw sorry about the ending I am hope you liked it please leave your suggestions in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry everything will be explained at the end and my punishment for not updating please review and share.**

 **Kai's pov**

 _Me and my brothers were on the couch watching TV except Jay and Lloyd who were out with Nya at the grocery store I wasn't really paying attention to the show I was thinking about my mom and dad I was really annoyed and I got really angry and I told them I was going for some fresh air Zane didn't look convinced but I went anyway which was one of the biggest mistakes of my life._

 **Zane's pov**

 _Kai just went out for some "fresh air" but I didn't believe that's what he was going to do I didn't know how but I didn't care I told Cole to stay on the couch while I checked on Kai when I got to him I was enraged._ "What do you think you're doing young man?"

 **Kai's pov**

 _Oh f**k Zane caught me about to smoke._ "Ah hi Zane what are you doing here."

 **Zane's pov**

"Come with me Kai and don't try to talk yourself out of this."

 _He gulped but followed anyway we went to my room I sat on my bed and told Kai to get over my lap he did as he was told and I started spanking him after twenty swats I pulled down his pants when that happened he started kicking but with five very painful swats over his boxers he stopped and stated to shed tears after thirty more swats he was full on bawling but I wasn't finished yet I pulled down his pants and gave five painful swats to each cheek he screeched at this I let him cry over my lap before pulling up his boxers I was going to pull up his pants but he didn't let me cause it hurt too much I obliged and hugged him really tightly he buried his head in my chest while I rubbed his back Cole came in the room and I said that he was supposed to stay on the couch he said he heard Kai crying and figured out what happened and he wanted to help his brother and Kai got up hugged him really tight and said thanks bro, he got back in my lap and began to relax in my hold he fell asleep and I laid him down with Cole who was getting sleepy to after both of them fell asleep I got up smiled at my little brothers and went back to my room for some reading._

 **Ok I'm done now also I wanted to try what is going to happen for a while and me not updating gave me and idea**

 **Kai: "Hi LORD OF PLANETS"**

 **LORD OF PLANETS: "Hey Kai sup"**

 **Kai: "Well I think you should be punished for not updating"**

 **LORD OF PLANETS: "And how are you going to do that"** _ **Gulp**_

 _ **(GETS PUT OVER KAI'S LAP AND GETS A SPANKING)**_

 **Kai: Do you promise to update now**

 **LORD OF PLANETS:** _ **Sniff "**_ **yes sir"**

 **Kai: "ok you're forgiven''**

 **LORD OF PLANETS: sniff "bye everyone"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back for Jay's chapter also you can officially send prompts now also can you Lloyd fans give me an idea for why he would get a spanking. Please review and share.**

 **Zane's pov**

 _After Kai woke up we talked and I found out why he was smoking and he was crying I calmed him down and he went back to sleep. The others just got back and I went over to help them and Jay seemed to be on edge and he ran up to our room._

 _Nya sighed and I asked what happened._

 **Nya's pov**

"Well we were in the mall and we were in a tech store getting some things and something caught Jay's eye he wanted it but it was really expensive we said he couldn't get it but when we leaving the scanners picked up something and it turned out Jay was trying to steal the item we were shocked and after apologizing and getting checked by the mall cops we came back here."

 **Zane's pov**

When I heard the story I was shocked after we finished packing I told her that I was going to have to punish Jay she said she understood and not to be too hard on him I said ok and went up to mine and Jay's shared room.

 _ **In the room**_

 **Zane's pov**

"Is there something you want to tell me Jay." _He gulped and said no, I said Jay I already know he sighed I asked if he knows what was going to happen and he said yes I sat on my bed and he bent over my lap I started spanking him and he started wiggling I pulled down his pants and I spanked him twenty more times he started crying like crazy then I pulled down his boxers and while I was spanking him he started begging me to stop after five very painful swats I stopped and I pulled up his boxers and he buried his head in my chest desperately wanting comfort I rubbed his back and kissed his forehead he relaxed in my comfort I laid him down ruffled his hair and he fell asleep. I went to the living room to relax with my brothers._

 **It's done hope you like it next chap is Lloyd please send me some ideas for that and remember to review and share.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back I hope you like this chapter It isn't my best work but please review and share.**

 **Lloyd's pov**

 _Oh f**k what have I done I'm usually the one to follow the rules_

 _But I just broke Zane's favourite picture I didn't know what to do so I ran into my room and hid._

 **Zane's pov**

 _I just went into my room to relax when I saw my favourite picture on the floor with a crack running through the center it was the last picture of my dad and me together before he died. I put the picture in my drawer and I went to find out who did it I saw Lloyd and I asked him if he knew he said he saw Cole come out of my room I thanked him and I went straight to Cole's room he tried to talk to me but I told him to save it I flipped him over my lap pulled down his pants and boxers and gave him fifty very painful swats and through it all he was screaming and crying when I finished he kept saying he didn't do it and when I tried to comfort him he didn't let me and told me to leave I sighed and I went to the living room and I sat and watched TV with him he asked how what I did to Cole when I explained his face paled I asked what was wrong he said that it was him I got really mad he noticed my face and gulped I flipped him over I spanked him twenty times and pulled down his pants I spanked him thirty more times and then pulled down his boxers he was begging me to stop after ten painful swats I stopped he was wailing I rubbed his back and kissed his forehead he hugged me tightly and I hugged him back he was saying sorry and I said you and me have to say sorry to Cole to._

 **Lloyd's pov**

 _We went to Cole and Kai's room to apologize Zane apologized and Cole forgave him then I went over and apologized he noticed I was crying he got up and hugged me and said he forgave me I hugged him and tickled his side he started laughing and I picked him up and dropped him on the bed and tickled him like crazy Zane laughed and joined me._

 **Ok its done hope you like this one I'm having some fun with this story hope u guys like it and I have a question who is your favourite ninja mine is Cole and Zane second Kai and Nya and third Jay and Lloyd please review and share.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm back the teaser for season six is so hyped I can't wait please review and share btw thanks for your answers and the cookies.**

 **Zane's pov**

 _I was walking to the living room when I heard yelling and then I heard something break I walked in and saw Kai standing with a shocked expression and Jay on the ground next to a broken vase I asked in a very serious town what was going on and they both gulped I told them to both go to their rooms and I'd be there soon they both ran to their rooms I sighed and cleaned up the broken pieces and went to Jay's room I asked him to tell me what happened he sighed._

 **Jay's pov**

"I was watching TV and then Kai came him and said he wanted to watch something else but I told him to wait but he took the remote from me and said he was going to watch TV now and I pushed him but he pushed me back and we started fighting and he pushed me into the table and the vase fell and broke that's when you came in."

 **Zane's pov**

 _I told him that I had to punish him for fighting he said he understood and he laid over my lap I pulled down his pants and boxers and spanked him thirty times and he was crying and begging me to stop I stopped and hugged him and he buried his head in my neck crying his eyes out I rubbed his back, kissed his forehead and he calmed down then I laid him down and I told him I was going to Kai's room he wanted me to stay with him but he said he understood. I walked to Kai's room and I went in sat on his bed told him what Jay said and asked if it was true even doh I knew the answer I sighed and told him to lean over my lap I did the same thing I did to Jay and he had the same reaction I let him cry over my lap for a while then I stood him up pulled up his boxers but as usual he didn't let me pull up his pants he buried his head in my neck and hugged me I hugged him back and rubbed his back then I ran my fingers through his hair which calmed him down I asked if he wanted to talk to Jay and he nodded I picked him up and we went back to Jay's room who was lying down I placed him on Jay's bed and they hugged each other said sorry and forgave each other Jay started to relax in Kai's hold I kissed them on their foreheads and ruffled their hair they smiled at me before they fell asleep._

 **Ok so bad ending but I hope you liked it I have a question for you guys what's your favourite episode of Ninjago mines is Rebooted finale as well as Wrong place Wrong time please review and share bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hope you like this chapter because it's not spanking its brotherly fluff sorry.**

 **Kai's pov**

 _We were in the living room watching a scary movie me and Zane weren't sure Cole should be watching it but he insisted he was scared even though he didn't want to admit it when the movie finished he ran to our room I sighed and went there after him when I reached there he was already asleep I sighed and went to sleep myself sometime during the night I woke up and I heard Cole whimpering before he awoke with a jolt I saw him shivering and I went over to him I hugged him and he buried his head in my neck crying I rubbed is back and ran my fingers through his hair and he calmed down I asked him if he was ok he said that he wanted to sleep with me I picked him up and carried him to my bed I lied down and he lied down next to me he hugged me and I hummed him a song to help him go to sleep and he cuddled up to me and fell asleep I kissed his forehead._

 **Ok done hope you liked it please review and share and for my question what is the most surprising moment in the show for me it was Lloyd being the green ninja and Zane being a nindroid.**


	7. The fire power

**Ok so since you liked the last chapter so I'll swap between spanking and brotherly fluff hope you will like this. Sorry I didn't update hope you like it.**

 **Kai's pov**

 _I was in my room playing with my fire powers Zane always told me to be careful with my fire powers but I never did and I never got caught I always did it whenever I got bored but the worst possible thing happened Cole opened the door and I accidently burnt him he screamed and Zane and Jay came running when they saw Cole Jay picked him up calmed him down and went to soothe the burn leaving Zane with me._

 **Zane's pov**

"Kai didn't I tell you not to play around with your powers." _He nodded with his head staying down I raised his chin and he said he was sorry I said that he still needed to be punished I pulled him over my lap and started spanking him after ten swats I stopped and I asked why he was getting he said because he didn't listen to me and hurt Cole I told him correct and pulled down his pants to give him twenty more swats and he was begging me to stop I finished it with ten more swats. He desperately wanted comfort and I hugged him he said he wanted to see Cole._

 **Kai's pov**

 _After Zane put me down next to Jay I noticed Cole whimpering and I told him I was really sorry he said he forgave me and went into my lap I hugged him and ticked his belly he laughed and rested his head on me and both of us fell asleep together on the couch._

 **Hope you liked this next chap will be fluff sorry I didn't update today's my birthday and I've been with relatives for the weekend but I'm back so please review and share.**


	8. All for one

**Hey so this chapter is fluff hope you like it may be close to the original fluff chapter but it came to my head so you gotta deal with it if you get that reference have a cookie(::) well please review and share and if your still wondering Sensei's element is creation PS thanks for the cookies**

 **Kai's pov**

 _I just woke up with tears in my eyes and I was sweating I had a nightmare about my mom and dad dying I was so scared I didn't want to but I got up and went to Zane's new room since Jay and Lloyd were sharing a room now when I got there I tried waking him up and when he saw me he asked what was wrong I told him about my nightmare and he picked me up and placed me in his bed I saw a picture of all of us next to his bed I smiled and we talked and I was laughing a lot._

 **Lloyd's pov**

 _I woke up and I had a nightmare about fighting my dad again I was really scared and I went to Zane's room I heard laughing but I didn't care and I opened the door I saw Kai and he saw my tears he got up and picked me up he rubbed my back and Zane ran his fingers through his hair they calmed me down I sat next to them and I told them about my dream they told me that that wouldn't happen and that they were here for me._

 **Jay's pov**

 _I woke up from a nightmare about losing my brothers I cried hard and I got up and went to Zane's room and I saw Kai and Lloyd they asked if it was a nightmare and when I said yes they said it seemed to be a night for those Zane picked me up and hugged me I relaxed in his hold and sighed with content._

 **Cole's pov**

 _I woke up from another nightmare about my mom and I got up and I went into Zane's room when I got there I saw all my brothers and Kai got up and put me in his lap he hugged me and Zane rubbed my back I relaxed on Kai's lap and we all talked for a while then all of us decided to go sleep._

 **Zane's pov (the next day)**

 _I woke up and I smiled when I saw my brothers Cole was in the middle of me and Kai with Kai having his arm around Cole, Lloyd was snuggled up to my side and I had my arm around Jay all of them got up after a while but we decided to stay there for a while and Cole said he loved us we all said that we loved each other to and hugged each other._

 **Ok I'm done hope you guys liked it I'd like to thank you guys for the cookies and reviews and I have two questions for you guys what is your favourite element and why? And what is your favourite villain?**


	9. The late sleeper

**Ok quick update I'll explain next chapter sorry guys thanks for the reviews and cookies if you can do it again thanks I got this from a Pm so thanks to you I'll put your name next chap this is the only A/n this chap bye guys sorry again oh and in these next few chaps Kai might not be how he is portrayed how he is in my other chaps don't get mad at me btw kgf if u reading I love your story with kai having dyslexia spoilers whoops bye.**

 **Kai's pov**

 _I was suppose too go to sleep an hour ago but I was under my covers playing a videogame but eventually I fell asleep._

 **Zane's pov**

 _Everybody was at the table except Kai and when he came down he looked tired and while he was eating he fell asleep and Cole woke him up I asked if he was ok he said he was fine and he was just a little out of it and he finished his food and went to his room Cole sighed and I asked him what was wrong and he said that this morning Kai's Ds was on and it was on the floor and that Kai was playing with It last night and that maybe he was up all night I sighed and said I would deal with it when he was well rested Cole told not to be too hard on him._

 **Kai's pov**

 _I just got up and I felt a lot better I went downstairs but Zane's look told me to go back upstairs, after what felt like hours he came back into my room and he asked what time I fell asleep I told him how late I fell asleep he told me to bend over his lap and he started spanking me and I started crying after twenty swats he pulled down my pants and gave me ten quick but painful swats and I was crying a lot he pulled me into a swamp and rubbed my back and ran his fingers through my hair to calm me down and I fell asleep in his hold._


	10. Sickness

**Ok so I am now going to give you some explanations first up my schedule so when I am not sidetracked by certain things in my life I should update every day around seven to eight pm but I will not usually update on Wednesdays starting next week because of a livestream on YouTube so no updates on Wednesday second I have not updated for so long because of my family visiting sorry again and finally I'd like to thank StoryWriter2003 for his ideas that I will be using and I actually used last time and KGF for her latest story I just love it if you read my first story please check it out and btw I don't own Ninjago hope you enjoy this chapter also long authors note am I right.**

 **Cole's pov**

 _I just woke up and I felt terrible but I shrugged it off and I went to get breakfast but before I even ate my belly and head started to hurt but Zane got up and hugged me and I cried in his chest he rubbed my back and he picked me up and carried me to my room he told me to lie down and that he was going to make me some soup and that he was going to be back soon I nodded but I still wanted to bury my head in my brother's chest but when Zane left Kai came in and sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug I smiled and he ruffled my hair but I started coughing he rubbed my back and Zane came back with the soup and they both fed it to me and then they hug me and Kai picked me up and hummed a song to me and I fell asleep in his hold I woke up after an hour and I fell a lot better and Kai and Zane woke up and I hugged and thanked them for staying with me._

 **Ok so this chapter is done hope you like it and I got two questions for u what do you want in season six and if you had spinjitsu what would it be I want the ninja to visit the other realms and my spinjitsu would be purple. Please remember to review and share for everyone who did u get cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) bye guys.**


	11. Bully

**Ok so this chapter's was another idea from storywriter and it turns out he is actually a she whoops forgive but I changed it from Kai to Jay hope you like it.**

 **Jay's pov**

 _I wanted to watch TV but Lloyd was watching it so I just got up and took the remote from him he protested and said he was going to tell Zane but I said that he was being a big baby and he looked like he was about to cry I teased him and said the big baby is going to cry he burst out in tears and I laughed at him but Zane and Kai came in at the same time and they glared at me Kai went and hugged Lloyd and calmed him down he picked him up and they went to the living room then Zane picked me up and carried me to his room then he flipped me over pulled down my pants and spanked me twenty times then he pulled down my boxers spanked me extra hard five times I was crying like crazy and he rubbed my back when he calmed me down he asked me if I was a baby for crying I said no he asked why and I said because spankings hurt and he said that my words can hurt I nodded and he asked if I wanted to apologize I nodded again and he picked me up and we went to the living room I apologized and he said he forgave me he got up and he hugged me I sat down and he snuggled up to me and we both fell asleep._

 **Ok done hope you liked it and I would like to know if there was a new element introduced in the show what you would want it to be and what would it do I would want an element of illusion and it would be able to create illusions and project their thoughts.**


	12. Tickles

**Ok this chapter but I have to ask for some ideas before I run out but I don't know if I'll ever stop this story it might just be a side story because it's a really nice story thanks for the reviews and cookies hope you like this one.**

 **Cole's pov**

 _I was watching TV when my brother's came in the room with devilish smirks on their face_

 **Kai's pov**

"Hi baby bro having fun." I guess Cole responded, _I picked him up but he struggled against my hold I held him tightly and he asked what I was doing I said it was a surprise and we went into the living room I finally put him down._

 **Jay's pov**

 _Cole asked what we were going to do to him we smiled and I started tickling him, he started laughing and Kai and Lloyd joined me he was laughing like crazy and asking us to stop._

 **Lloyd's pov**

"Sorry baby brother but tickling you is fun." I _said as I tickled him some more after a while we stopped and we was gasping for breath he said that that wasn't cool but before I answered Jay started tickling me and I was laughing like crazy and begging them to stop._

 **Jay's pov**

"Sorry Lloyd your laughter is too cute to make me take you seriously _." I said as I tickled him some more he was gasping for air and I just tickled him some more before Kai started tickling me_. "Hey stop it that tickles."

 **Kai's pov**

"No way Jay this is fun and plus you haven't got tickled yet." _Neither did you Jay gasped out. I stopped and said because none of you can tickle_ me.

 **Zane's pov**

"But I can." _Kai gulped when I said that and he started running I caught him easily and started tickling him and he tried to wiggle out my grasp but I kept him in my hold and tickled him harder he begged me to stop and I released him and said that's why I'm a tickle god we all laughed then I picked up Jay and Kai picked up Cole and we went to my room and lied down they all snuggled up to me and I hummed a song and they all fell asleep and I said to no one in particular sweet dreams._

 **Well I'm done hope you liked it and I'd like to know what you think is the best ship it could be fan made like lava (Cole x Kai)**

 **Or cannon like Jay and Nya please review and share.**


	13. Bad little boy

**Cole's pov:**

 _I just got spanked by Zane and he had me in his arms he carried me to his room and put me down he ran his fingers through my hair and asked what was wrong I said with tears in my eyes_ "It happened yesterday I was in my room playing on my tablet when I won a game I kept jumping up and down and I accidently broke Kai's favourite picture I froze when it shattered into pieces he walked into the room and when he saw what happened he, _I stopped and took a deep breath._

 **(Flashback) Kai's pov:**

"What the fuck is wrong with you bitch I loved that picture" I said as Cole stuttered to form words " _Save it you cunt I can't believe you could do that" I said as Cole began to explain I slapped him and said I don't give a fuck what you say you broke my favourite picture it has me my sister and my parents on it how you would you feel if I broke your stupid picture of you and your mother I said as Cole burst into tears I said that's all your good for you stupid crybaby. (_ **Flashback over)**

 **No one's pov:**

 _After Cole's story he cried his heart out Zane called still holding and comforting him went to Lloyd and Jay who were playing Video games they jumped up and asked what was wrong it's a long story but I have to go deal with Kai and you comfort him for a while they nodded very quickly and as Cole was put down he screamed Zane said sorry bud but I'll be back soon and he went off to find Kai while Jay and Lloyd tried to calm him down._

 **Before a hundred people say I'm writing kai wrong this chapter I know that but in this Au I want him to freak out over this in my earlier chapters Jay broke Zane's fav picture but Zane did not act like this in this universe Kai's emotions flare out of control especially if he tries to keep it bottled up next chapter will be a continuation if kgf or any fans of kai's are reading this do you Kai would ever act like this and lastly sorry but this story is almost over and I don't know when I probably won't be writing any Ninjago fics till season 6 is over btw blame school and family for me not updating sooner peace out to my loyal readers.**


	14. Finale?

**Zane's pov:**

 _I hate leaving Cole like this but I have to go deal with Kai I went to his and Cole's room to find him when I found him he was playing a video game I said_ "Kai we need to talk about something." "And what would that be" Kai said. "Apparently you said some mean things and hit Cole." He frowned at this and said "The little bitch deserved it." My expression changed and I said "Watch your language young man and how dare you say that about Cole you should be ashamed of yourself Kai."

"But I am not ashamed Cole is a little bitch who doesn't deserve sympathy." he shouted. "That's it you're getting a spanking and you are going to apologize to Cole after."

 **No one's pov:**

Kai screamed that he wouldn't let Zane spanked as a sphere of fire surrounded him "I'm not afraid of you Zane my element is fire and yours is ice I will melt you so very fast and you can't stop me" he screamed as he rose to the sky

 **Jay's pov**

 _Oh my god what on earth is going on fire is spiraling all around Kai and the bounty Cole was already crying and now he buried his head in my chest and thanks to Kai Lloyd was now clinging to my leg. Kai shouted that Cole was being a baby about this and he told Lloyd to chill but by now even I was getting a little scared of Kai to the corner of my eye I saw Zane getting up I now knew I had to try and stop Kai so I ran over to Zane and gave him Cole and Lloyd he gave me his are you sure look and I nodded I called on my power as I rose to the sky and summoned lightning to shock Kai, he shook it off after a scream and sent fire balls at me luckily I was able to use the lightning to protect myself at this moment I called on a thunderstorm as it began to rain and put out Kai's flames I used this moment to summon a lot of lightning and strike down Kai at this moment Zane caught him using his powers and Cole moved from Zane's chest._

 **Cole's pov**

 _I had a lot of tears in my eyes as I told Kai that I was sorry and that I deserve everything he did to me. But he stopped me and said that the lightning knocked some sense into him and that he was sorry he overreacted but Zane said he still needed a spanking and then he flipped me over his lap and gave me fifteen painful swats as I screamed after each of then when he finished me he started with Kai after twenty painful swats he took out his belt and whipped Kai with it after ten he bared kai's butt and gave the last five painful swats by the time Zane finished he was full out bawling and then Zane pulled us as well as Jay and Lloyd into a hug as he all comforted Kai after a while he came up to me and just by eye contact we forgave each other as he picked me up and carried me over to his bed as he cuddled and rang his fingers through my hair to help me fall asleep._

 _ **Zane's pov**_

 _What on earth is happening to our powers something big is coming_

 _ **SOMEWHERE IN A DARK CAVE**_

 **There getting stronger this should be fun MWUHAHHAAAAAAAA.**

 **THE END**

 _ **My family was with me for Christmas so I couldn't update sooner unfortunately the story is done but a sequel will come eventually if there are any prompts you can still send them and I may include them in the sequel bye for now guys but I hope to write to you soon btw hope you had an amazing Christmas and remember to review and all that good stuff. byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_


End file.
